Lives can change
by Meek77
Summary: Kim is out of character! A lot! But please read! Jack is new in Seaford. Kim is the school whore. But can jack change the way she sees things and the way she acts? Will they become friends? Or enemies? Rates T for language.
1. Jacks new school

**No strings attached inspired me to write this! So some stuff may sound like some of yours. But it will be original and my own! I promise! Thanks! I don't own kickin it. **

JACK POV/

whew! I dropped the last suitcase down on the driveway and looked at the house. "Get my bags you bastard!" I cringed at the sudden screaming voice. That's my dad for ya. He's been an alcoholic since he killed my mother. I watched the whole thing! I came downstairs and heard them arguing and heard crashing. My dad almost stabbed my mother when I jumped in front and I got stabbed. Then he threw me up against the wall and carved retard into my skin. On my left wrist. Nobody knows. He also blames me because my parents only had me to save my brother Michael. I had to give him these certain cells. He had downsyndrome and leukemia. I didn't save him. They blamed me. But my mom got over it. Then he jut stabbed her repeatedly. Anyways. He just has abused me ever since. I have a band with Jerry Martinez, and Damien wright. We are called Hollywood ending. We've been a band for 3 years. Before I moved her I lived in Australia. I have an Australian accent but I use an American accent. It's hard but I can do it. I came here 4 years ago and met the two guys. I never went to Seaford High. I went to California High. Which is a terrible school. I got kicked out. So I'm new. Our house wasn't the biggest. Or the best. But it's good enough for me. "JACK! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" My father screamed. He grabbed a bat and started hitting me. I ran out of the house, grabbing my skateboard, and rode to Jerry's house before school. Like to play basketball, baseball, football, and soccer. I also like to skateboard, surf, jet ski, and pretty much do everything. I'm a 8th degree black belt in karate. And can do any type of karate related thing you can imagine. So yea, I'm a badass. And you may ask why I don't use it on my dad. Well, because he's a 11th degree black belt an he only gets more mad. It's not worth it. I turned my attention back to reality when I bumped into this bitchy-looking blonde. No offense. "what the hell?!" She screamed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't se-" I started. But she didn't really give a shit and interrupted me. "Watch where you're goin! Low life loser." she muttered the last part and her an her best friend I'm gonna guess laughed and walked into school. I realized I skipped Jerry's house on accident but I saw him on the bench with 3 guys. I saw the two girls were on the bench next to them with a bunch of cheerleaders. I saw Jerry, Damien, an a nerdy looking kid and an African American. "JERRY! DAMIEN! LONG TIME NO SEE MAN!" I screamed. I booked it down the sidewalk and we all hugged. The blonde haired girl stopped making out with some blonde haired dude and looked at me. So did everyone else around her and in the area. "I'm sorry but who is this?" The nerdy ginger asked. "This is Jack Anderson." Damien said. "Hi jack! I'm Eddie this is Milton." The African American said. We shook hands and walked in the school. I kept getting this weird feeling that something was gonna happen. Unexpectedly.

After the bell rang. Signalling lunch I bolted because I was starving. When I got to my locker I opened it only to have it slammed shut by a brunet. "Jack?" She asked. I took a look at her. "Donna!" I screamed an gave her a huge hug and a kiss. "I can't believe you're here!" Okay I know you're confused. Donna an I met when I met Jerry and we dated. Pretty simple. and I wasn't completely honest. when I met Jerry and Damien. I came home and my dad was sober. So I asked him I e knew Jerry Martinez and Damien Wright. Cause the names sounded familiar. Turns out they were the two boys I knew my whole life but they both moved here when I was 11. Now I'm 17. It's been a while. Donna and I walked Hand in hand to the lunch table with Jerry Damien and everyone else. "So what's with you and Crawford bro? It looks intense." Jerry asked. "I just bumped into her. No biggie." I looked over there and she actually stopped sucking faces with brad Wolfe. "NO BIGGIE? Babe, that girl is the most popular girl in the school. And kinda a whore." she whispered the last part. "Ya. She's dating jake. He goes to swathmore and Kim is makin out with a new guy every day." Milton said. "Wow." I was about to go in when Milton got hit in the head with a meatball. "Gahhhh!" Milton screamed. "milton? Don't you Do karate?" I questioned. "yea. But to be honest. We aren't that good." he replied. I walked over to these guys in cheer leading outfits. "I like your outfits you guys cheerleaders?" I asked. And got a few laughs cause everyone looked at us. "No. Well Brian used to be. So. You gotta problem or something?" A curly haired guy said. "Look I didn't come over here to fight man." He threw a punch but I caught it. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I said, using my signature catch-phrase. Donna, Jerry, and Damien smiled remembering all the memories and the story behind it. Good times. (He beat them up like he did in the very first episode of the first season!)When I was done thinking I noticed I'd fought them off already. Everyone clapped. The. They just started talking again. I sat back down and Eddie went on and on about me needing to come to their dojo. When I got to my locker blonde-Crawford and posse came up To me. "Hey Anderson." she said. "Hey blondie." I replied coldly. "I wanted you to know that this is my school. Don't get in my way. I rule this school. If you get in my way. The I'll ruin your life." she replied equally coldly. "Shouldn't you be making out with Brad Wolfe. Or is it another guy today." I stated then shut my locker and walked away. I skated home and when I was halfway home Jerry came up to me. "aren't you coming to our dojo?" he asked worried that I wouldn't come. "Oh yea! Lets go!" I replied. We walked to the bobby wasabi dojo. I saw a short man. Which must be the sensi. "Hi! You must be jack! I'm Rudy! Would you like to join? If so what belt are you?" rudy asked. "I'm an 8th degree black belt. And yea I would love to join." I replied happy. "Oh my gosh! Please join! Yes you can! You don't need to show us anything!" He said. "where did you learn karate from?" he asked. I explained to him how my grandfather taught bobby wasabi. "really!" His eyes were wide and he was jumping up and down. "Yep! Okay guys! I think we should practice! What do ya say Rudy?!" I asked.

Done!

Tell me what ya think! Thanks guys! I think this story will be my favorite!


	2. Why the Crawfords?

**Thanks for the reviews! If you keep it up the. The chapters will come very soon.!.!.!.!.! I don't own kickin it. **

**Jack POV/**

****After a tough practice, I skated home. Only to find my father drunk. "Where the hell were you?!" He screamed. "At karate practice." I replied. "I thought I fucking told you to stop taking karate you fucking idiot! Nobody fucking cares about you! Not even Jerry! Damien! Or Donna! Everyone HATES YOU! Get the fuck over here bitch!" He Screamed. Ok, not gonna lie. That hurt. Maybe nobody DOES like me. I walkEd over there. Knowing that he would beat me either way. He grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it against my head. As hard as he could. When I leaned over he sent a punch to my stomach. I flexed my stomach but his punch is too strong. He kept punching me with a metal bat. Then he sent a swing to my left wrist. I heard a crack. But it's okay. Happens all the time. "Dad! Please! I'm sorry!" I yelled as blood came out of my mouth. He stopped. Walked out. And left me here in a puddle of blood. I started crying. I mean. Maybe nobody likes me any ways. I lifted up my shirt and saw millions of bruises on my 8-pack. I walked upstairs. Cleaned up. Then went to bed. It's a daily routine. I drifted off to thinking about Kim then soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I noticed it was Thursday and my head hurt like hell and so did my wrist and stomach. But i got a concussion, and my left wrist is broken and I can't show anyone because that's where he carved retard on my skin. I got on sweatpants and a gray hoodie. And walked. Cause I couldn't skate. I didn't feel good. I wanted to be unnoticed today. It didn't work because Crawford stopped making out with some Brody dude and glared at me. I glared back. "Fuck you Anderson!" She yelled. "Not in the mood blondie!" I yelled back. She continued to make out. I opened my locker and Donna came up. "Jackie? What's wrong?" She asked. In a serious tone. "Nothing! Wh-what are you talking about..." I lied. It wasn't good cause my voice went really High. "Jackson Hunter Anderson. I know something's wrong." she said. Then she touched my left wrist. I winced and pulled back. "Jack..,..,.. Let me see your wrist." she stated. "N-" I started but she gently grabbed it a rolled up my sleeve. "Jack? Why is it swollen and why does it have retard carved into it?" She questioned. Then I ran past her.

Donna POV/

I went and told the gang what I saw and we decided that since there is no practice tonight then we are following jack.

Jack POV/

Nothing interesting happened at school. When the bell rang I gloomily walked out of the building. I reached my home and unlocked the door only to be attacked by my dad.

JERRY POV/

"I can't believe jack lives here!" I said to everyone else. We were looking in the window and saw something horrifying. Jacks dad was beating jack! We called 911. They were here in five minutes and jack walked out. He hugged all of us. "I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. But I didn't want the police to know. Because I did t want to go into a foster home." I stated. "Mr. Anderson. I found a home for you. It's your family's closest friends! The last name is Crawford." the police man replied to me. "WHAT?!" We all screamed at once..

**How is it? Did y'all like it? If you keep up the reviews the. The chapters will come soon. Thanks guys!**


	3. Meet the Crawfords

**I don't own kickin it. And I agree with all you guys. It's odd and Kim is WAY out of character but I like it. :)) keep up the reviews! Thanks you soo Much! The only way I know to repay you guys Is to put up more chapters as soon as I can! Keep it up! And I'll keep updating! **

**Jack POV/**

"I said you will be staying with the Crawfords!" The officer repeated. "what no no no no! There must be a mi-" I started. "No mistake Mr. Anderson. Get your stuff. There will be a jet black car here tomorrow at 10:00 AM to pick you up." officer, Jankins I assume by his name tag, replied. "woah woah. Woah. That's totally NOT swassome yo!" Jerry yelled as the officer walked away. "Well, I better get packing." I stated. Everyone but Donna left. "You wanna help?" I asked. Smiling she replied, "yea. I've never been inn your house before." We opened the door slowly causing it to creak. I fill with fear every time I open the door. We walked in my room and Donna packed my clothes while I took posters, my instruments, my laptop and everything down and into my suitcases. "Jackie? You need to heal that wrist." Exclaimed Donna. "Yes ma'm!" I said and kissed her. "I don't understand why I can't stay with you or Damien. Even Jerry. Even though pepeto is at his house." I told donna. We finished packing and it was 11:00 pm so Donna stayed over.

I woke up to my doorbell ringing. I looked side-to-side and noticed that Donna wasn't by me in my bed. I walked down stairs to find mako watching TV. "What's up?" She asked. "Nothing." I replied. "You need to got get ready! The car will be here in 10 minutes!" She yelled. I ran upstairs and got a gray v neck and skinny jeans with black converse. I ran downstairs and asked Donna, "Did you ring the doorbell to wake me up?" "yes because I knew that when people try to wake you up, you punch people because of you reflexes." She replied. I looked out the window and walked Donna to her car. When she left I grabbed the suitcases and notices the car was here with officer jankins. I tossed all my stuff in the back, leaving my guitar case on my back.

After the car ride I dropped my suitcases down in my new room. My guitar case strap going across my built frame. Gosh. I hate moving. At least it's not a foster home. "What the hell are you doin here?" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see blondie. "I live here now." I replied to here annoying comment. "why?" She asked. "Family issues." I replied. She walked out and I noticed her best friend, grace behind her. great. This is gonna suck. I heard my ringtone:

_"lately I, got this feelin. I don't know, what's the meanin but I, know its strong, and its over you. All I want. Is to be home with you. Oh ooh oh. I'm comin right back oh ooh oh livin without you is a no no. I'm comin right back oh ooh oh ooh oh! I wish you were here! Ya I wish you we-_"

I answered it. "Hey Jerry!" I exclaimed. "You going to the party tonight?" He asked. "No? What party." I replied, confused. "the party at the Crawfords! Her parents are going out of town for 1 month and she's having a party." He replied. Oh yeah! They told me that they were going on a business Trip! "Well. I live there." I told him. We talked some more then he hung up. I heard Kim saying they need a band. I walked in her room. "I know a band. They are pretty good!" I exclaimed. "Ugh! Fine! But only cause we don't have anyone else. What's the band name?" she asked. "Hollywood ending. I talked to them already. They'll do it for free." I told her. "Fine. Tell them to be here to set up in 3 hours. My parents just left." "fine" "fine!" This went on and on until grace stopped us. "GUYS! Ok. Bye jack!" She yelled. I walked out and called Jerry and Damien. This should be fun.


	4. The party

**I don't own kickin it! Five more reviews to continue. I won't be back until Sunday! And I may be able to update one more chapter tomorrow if you guys give me 5 reviews! Thanks!**

**JACK POV/**

I had on a light blue suit jacket and a tank-top That was white. I had on white jeans and black vans. "hey Anderson! You ready? The party is now at the beach because I figured it would be better! Hurry up!" Crawford yelled from downstairs. "I'm coming blondie!" I yelled back. Then I walked downstairs and our tour bus was there. It said Hollywood ending in Red and had a picture of us on it. "What's goin on, pretty boy? Why is your face on the tour bus with Martinez and Wright?" Crawford asked confused. "Because we. Are. Hollywood ending!" I told her. "What?! Since when are you in a band?" She asked. "Since three years ago!" I yelled and hopped in. When we arrived there was millions of people. Our stage was huge and it was set up. It ha one trampoline on both sides, and stairs, a platform, more stairs, an another platform with a rising thingy because that's what I come up on. There was a big area on the main level of the stage. And a big Tv. It was humongous. Before I entered it showed this movie thing. It started off with our look-out man. (That's what we call him) looking for us. "Guys! Where are they!? We gotta stop the show?!" Then all these fans came out of nowhere on the beach but it wasn't in the video! They came out and were crying. Then our look out man started running everywhere. Then it showed us in a black Cadillac. "No no no! Go! You missed the exit!" Jerry and Damien were screaming at me cause I was driving. Then we arrived and bolted into the dressing room and came out in our clothes. The timing movie thing stopped and everyone screamed. Even blondie! I came up on the rising thing to James Bond music and we started dancing then I sang wish u were here and other songs. It was actually a great mini concert! Kim was actually liking it! After the concert I signed pictures and took pictures. When I finally arrived home, I sat on the couch but I was almost asleep when I was interrupted. "What's up Anderson?" Kim asked. "You did terrible!" She screamed. "Why do you always criticize me?! I didn't do anything to you! Just! Gahhh! I dont understand! Do you wanna know the real reason I came here? It was because I watched my ow father kill my own mother and there was nothing I could do about it! He carved retard into my left wrist and I jumped in front of her and got stabbed! Then we moved here! He beat me and your family was close to mine!" I screamed and ran upstairs. Once I layed down I fell right asleep!

i woke up and started strumming my guitar.

"You like mismatched socks with polka dots

You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot

You like to swim at night when the moon is full

You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool

And you say, you're scared

That I would be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

And everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby, I'm falling for you

I'd take predictable and bare the pain

and all the mannequins; they look the same

there's no one else like you; one of a kind

And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine

And you say, you're scared

That I would be there

Baby, I swear

I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin' secondhand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

And everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby, I'm falling for you

I don't care what people say

I just love you anyway

It's me and you against the world

(You got me falling girl)

I don't care what people say

I just love you anyway

Me and you against the world

'Cause I'm falling for you

Falling for you

You can change your hair five times a week

You can change your name

Get a little bit crazy

You can dance in the rain

Rockin secondhand chic

But I live for the day that I'm calling you baby

'Cause I'm falling for you

And everything that you do

Baby, I'm falling for you

You might be crazy

But baby, I'm falling for you

Yeah _[x12]_

Falling, I'm falling for you

Yeah _[x12]_

You might be crazy

But baby I'm falling for you"

After I was finished I heard clapping. "That was...good...jack." Kim said. "Thanks?...Kim..." I said. She walked off wow that was odd.


	5. She changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. Or any songs I may put in here. Thanks for the reviews! And thanks you to the people that actually read my authors notes because they are honestly important. **

**Jack POV/**

Jerry, Damien, and I were walking and talking about how we were like a Justin bieber in the UK and everywhere BUT America. "Dude, I talked to grace yesterday and we think you are changing her. Well. You did just a little. she doesnt make out and have sex all the time. She doesn't use nicknames any more either man!" Jerry told me. "Ya! You know what else?! She told grace that she loves you man! LOVES YOU!" Damien yelled. "Woo!" Replied Jerry. "I don't think any of that is true. I mean. Can her life or any life change from one person? And do you really believe what grace told you?" I told them, not believing anything they just said. "I believe everything Grace tells me. And!... Yes. Lives can change. And youre the one that's gonna do that for us, Kim, and the whole school!" Jerry and Damien said. Thinking they were smart. Well, they are smarter than me. That's for sure. "Okay fine... But how will I do that?" I asked, stumped. "Just talk to her about changing. Hang out with her More. Be nice to her too!" Jerry and Damien replied. "okay. I will do that right now." I told them and ran back to Kim's house. I entered. "Hey Kim!" I exclaimed. "hey...Jack." she replied. I smiled she smiled. I sat down next to her. "have you ever thought about...you know...changing." I asked. "Well, yesterday I broke up with my boyfriend and I'm done with making out and everything and ever since you came here. I've wanted to change. And I'm trying REALLY HARD to change." she replied smiling and blushing. She leaned in...so did I. Our lips were centimeters apart. And we...kissed. It was passionate, magical. I could tell both of is didn't want this to end. "See. I told you I changed." She told me. "I know. Will you please go out with me?" I asked. "Of course." she replied. "I love you.." "I love you too.." Then we kissed again.

when grace arrived the gang and a few cheerleaders came over and we decided to go to the mall. When we got there the first store we went in was of course Victorias Secret. "No you boys are going in here!" The girls said. "No thank you, mate. Id rather not." I accidentally replied in my Australian accent. "What!? How did you do that." Kim questioned. I then explained the whole Australia thing and how I grew up there. "Oh!" Kim replied as well as the other girls. Then they dragged us in. Oh crap! Donna! I forgot! She works here! Oh there she is now! I pulled her aside. "Donna... Something happened this weekend and I honestly don't think this is working." I told her. "I know that you and Kim kissed and that's fine because to be honest I was cheating on you." she stated then walked away "what?!" I screamed causing Kim to walk over here and ask what was wrong. "Nothing." I replied forcing a smile. "Ok let's go." she said and we walked further into the store. "This is disturbing." I told the girls. Causing a very pretty worker to look at me. I waved and she winked back then Kim came over and slapped me on the shoulder and we both laughed and kissed. That caused the worker to stop looking and glare at Kim. Then she walked away. "No. I'm serious. This is disturbing." I said looking at a thong. "Okay! We are goin to kids for jack, Jerry, and Damien. They need outfits for there concert so we have a bunch of shopping. Hurry!" Said a familiar voice. "Oh! Hey big rob! And scooter! Scooter is our look-out man and big Rob is our bodyguard." I told everyone. Then we walked out and got all our clothes for our next concert and the tour bus drove all of us home. When I was in my bed in Kim's house. I almost fell asleep but Kim came in. "Jackie. I can't sleep." I told her to come here. We layed down and fell asleep together. I just hope she wasn't lying to me and she really did change.


	6. Really? Not cool

JACK POV/

I woke up and went downstairs to find Jerry watching tv. "why are you here." I wondered. He replied by saying, "one word. Three syllables. Pepeto." "ummmm. That's 5 syllables stupid." I told him. "Whatever. We have school today bro. In like 2 hours." He informed me. "Ughhh! And i know how to prove if Kim changed. We will see if she will even talk to me at school. Or if she will call me Anderson still and act mean. If she does. She didn't change. If she doesn't. There's hope." I stated. We talked some more then I changed and Jerry and I headed out the door and into my line green mustang (I'm pretty wealthy because of the band.) and we headed I school while grace and Kim stayed behind. We walked in school and the cheerleaders we had a great time with yesterday at the mall gave us dirty looks and wouldn't talks to us! But then again. They are cheerleaders. Oh! Here comes Kim. This will hurt if she doesn't talk to me. She was with all her friends. "hey Kim!" I exclaimed. Hoping she would say hi and prove to me she changed. But she actually did the opposite. "What do you want..ANDERSON!" she screamed and laughed with not one but of regret in her voice. She saw that I was hurt and that made her laugh even more. "Wow Kim...I never thought you'd actually do that." I shook my head and me and the gang walked away. "Ouch...that hurt. I mean not just you. All of us." Milton said. "Well. I thought we had it." Eddie stated. I was walking, when a teacher I've never seen before stopped us. Then of course Kim was sitting with her posse right by us so she could eavesdrop. "Mr. Anderson...I need to speak with you." I looked at the gang they had a smile and a knowing look on their face. Like they knew what was happening. I walked in the room with the teachers and she had me do plenty of math problems and had me read words and I only got 5/50 right. That's bad. "Jack, listen. I've honestly never had a kid as bad as you but you have the wort case of ADHD and dyslexia mixed. It's the worse case. I've never seen anything like it. You're friends and mr schuster told me that they thought you had something." she to formed me. "A-am-am I s-s-stupid?" I asked about to cry. "no y-" I didn't let her finish. I slowly, and gloomily walked out hugging mr schuster. I told him thanks and I told the gang thanks. They all agreed to tutor me or help me when I needed it and to NOT TELL ANYONE. especially Kim. I was VERY heartbroken but I couldn't let her see that. We walked to math which was what mr schuster taught. Kim and her whole posse were in that class. They sat all around Milton and I. Mr schuster smiled at me when I walked in. I smiled back. I looked at Kim and she knew something was up and I knew she planned on figuring it out sooner or later. Here goes nothin. I sat down and we needed partners. Obviously I was with Milton and mr schuster put me with him because he knew about my ADHD and dyslexia and he could help me. "ok jack. What's 2x7!?" Milton questioned, excitingly. "Ummmm...wait...i got this! Don't tell me! 479!" I screamed. "Mr. Schue!" Milton yelled raising his hand. Mr schue knew what was up because he heard me and Milton. So he came over and Milton and him helped me with the rest of the thing until class ended. The. We were finally done. I walked out of school and to the outdoor basketball court for a pickup game with some of my mates back from Australia. I looked to my left while we were picking teams to find the two girls I did not wanna see. Donna. And. Kim. With Kim's posse. Great. This will be a long day.

The end. I didn't really know where to end it so I ended here. 7 reviews for next chapter. and I didnt post over the weekend because I was at a soccer tournament in Indy so I couldn't and I didn't have time. I left Friday and got back Sunday and took a nap the had AAU practice for bball and then I watched the ACMs or whatever they are. Okay! Need 7 reviews! Keep it up and you will have more chapters comin your way guys! Thanks!


	7. Got me good

Jack POV/

We were playing basketball and they wanted me to play point guard. Of course Kim was giggling with her posse and Donna. They are bitches. I got the ball and shot it, making a 3 pointer. Kim, Donna, and Kim's posse just boo-ed. Whatever. The gang was on the sidelines cheering because we won. "Hey jack! Sing us a song. You know, you and your band." One of the guys demanded. He thinks I'm amazing. With Kim and her friends here this won't be pretty. We grabbed our guitars and started strumming.

"

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

I-I-I-I-I, you-ou-ou-ou-ou

I like this right here

Word on the street is that you're single (so)

So baby have you heard my single?

It goes la di da and it hits like a cymbal

I drew a heart with my finger on your window

What's up?

Even with your hair up

Girl, what's up?

Even in your sweat pants

Girl, what's up?

Even when you wake up without any make-up, I'm in love

Cause I'm

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life, yeah

So tired of the same old games

Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

You said you're talking to your ex-boy (well)

Well just remember he's your ex-boy (uh)

Well maybe I could be your next boy

And just remember that you're better than the rest

So baby, what's up?

Even in your work clothes

Girl, what's up?

You know how to work clothes

Girl, what's up?

Girl, you got me lost in your eyes, I'm in paradise

What's up?

Cause I'm

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life, yeah

So tired of the same old games

Yeah it's time I started feeling right

Cause you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

I wanna know what it feels like

To run my fingers through you hair

I wanna know what drives you wild

Cause baby we could drive it there

Tell me that I'm dreaming

No, I don't wanna wake up

No, I don't wanna wake up

Ooooh

So tired of the same old things

I'ma need something new in my life

So tired of the same old games

Think it's time I started feeling right

Because you-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good girl

I-I-I-I-I, feel so good girl

You-ou-ou-ou-ou, got me good

And you know that I need you so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad

So bad, so bad"

We sang. I made that one about Kim but. Things...changed. Kim giggled obviously but donna smiled at us and looked pretty happy. The guys and I walked ou and went to Circus Burger and Kim followed us. But when we were all sitting down a waiter came over and gave us our drinks. "Here Jackson." He whispered. I looked up and jumped up. My Australian friends (there was 2 here and the only ones who know) Jumped up to. He was trapped I did a spinning back kick leaving Kim, her posse, Donna, and the gang confused because we all were the only ones in there. I got on top of him and threw repeated punches to his face. They pulled me off and he ran all the way to Texas. "That was a close one, Jack. Nice catch though. What happened?" jake, one of my Aussie friends asked. "He said my name and he smirked. I could spot that from a mile away." I replie all three of us high fived. "I'm sorry...what just happened?" Kim asked. "None of your business... Bitch." I told her, Venom dripping with every word. We explained everything to the gang. Basically it's just my fathers friends and I want to make sure hey aren't messing with me and I don't want them finding out dad is in jail because they will come for me. I know what all of them look like. So by finding them and scaring them away, I'm good. We left and I drove home and Jerry stayed at Kim's house with me. Once I layed on my bed...I fell right asleep.

Thanks for the reviews! And I agree with you guys. Kim. Is. A. Bitch. Thanks! Keep up the reviews! Need five more to continue!


	8. Awake all night

**I'm going to Florida tonight so don't expect chapters. I'll probably only post one because I may not find wifi in our hotel. :(( thanks for the reviews!**

JACK POV/

I woke up in the middle of the night. Ughhh. I couldn't get Kim off my mind . I walked downstairs and sat on the couch with my guitar and started strumming.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2

It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking 'bout you baby

I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking 'bout you baby

Heaven up above did so well on every bit of you baby

I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby

I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

When you won't, just won't get off my mind

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby

Staring at the roof for hours, but I really don't find it boring baby

Paint my feelings on the ceiling, and it always turns to portraits of you

If my life's a box of chocolates, then fill it with assortments of you

'Cause I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight

'Cause you won't, just won't get off my mind, yeah.

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes

I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright

It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't, I'd be fine

But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

I'll be awake all night [x2]"

I sang and strummed the last cord. Man. I stop thinking about her. But then my mind drifts off to her again. I strummed my guitar a second time.

"Im sleeping through the day  
I'm trying not to fade  
But every single night I've just been lying awake  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

The moment that we met, I didn't know yet  
That I was looking at a face I'll never forget  
Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best  
I want to be worst  
I want to be the gravity in your universe  
And I, I want to be there to help you fly  
I'll help you fly girl  
Oh, the longer that I wait  
The more that I'm afraid  
That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away  
Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind

Girl I can't live without you  
I can't think straight without you, no  
So tell me what should I do  
If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you  
I'll tell you the only reason why  
Cause you are on my mind  
I want to know you feel it  
What do you see when you close your eyes  
Cause you are on my mind  
You're on my mind  
You're on my mind all day and night, oh  
Cause you are on my mind"

I sang again, but this time herd multiple claps. "Nice one Anderson." A familiar, bitchy voice stated.


	9. Heart attack

Jack POV/

"What do you want, blondie?" I replied. "I couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd come down here and watch tv. It's currently 8:15 AM." Kim told me. "Wow. I was Down here that long? What was I doing besides singing?" I asked, but the question was more to myself. "Nothing. You were singing. You sang millions of songs. Like all 4 of your albums. If that's how many you have." Kim replied. I stared at her. I don't know why but I just did. "Why are you staring at me? You're staring at me like I'm a goddess." she told me. "Trust me. A goddess has nothin on you." I stated then walked upstairs, leaving her blushing like crazy, smiling, and speechless.

I was walking in the strip mall when I felt a tap on my back. I turned around to see Donna? "Hey Jackie!" she said as if she was the same person I used to know. The one that helped me through everything. The one that helped me when I snapped my leg in basketball. That was bad. The one that helped me with my music. The one that loved me. "What do you want?" I asked. "I want you back. I've been thinking. Kim didn't treat you right you can do better. I shouldn't have cheated. I love you!" She replied. "What happened!? You hated Kim and her posse! Then you start hanging out with them?! What the hell has gotten into you?! We were together for 3 years! 3 Donna! 3! And you cheat on me and treat me like fuckin shit!" I screamed. Causing Kim and her posse to look up. SHit! Of course they are here. I saw the gang and a few of my Aussie friends in Phil's so I walked in and of course Kim followed us. And Jerry told us the new gossip. "Yo Guys! The Crawfords are the richest people in Seaford! And we all know that! But, now since you got into it with Crawford 2 weeks ago they hate us more than they did before. They even sit at a completely different Side of the lunchroom and they cannot talk to us. They won't look at us. They call us losers. So now there is 2 cliques. The populars, or the losers." Jerry told us. "Oh yea jack! You are moving in with me now!" damion stated. "Kim already knows to!" Damien said. Kinda reading My mind. "Jack, Jerry, and Damien. These people saw you and know you is in the music business and want you to perform." Phil said to us. Well this one is for Donna and kinda Kim. Even though there is still somethin there in my heart for Kim. We got up there and introduced ourselfs and I sang a guy version of Demi lovato's song heart attack. After that a guy with brown hair. Came over and kissed Kim. What the fuck?! The gang got all of our stuff together and left. We all went our seperate ways. Jerry and I grabbed my stuff from Kim's house. When we came down I saw Kim and that brown haired freak making out in the kitchen. Then Kim's posse was there but on the couches in the living Room. The brown haired guy left and Kim sat down. My ankle started hurting it cause a few months ago I broke it and I can't walk on it if it starts hurting but I had to right now so I did. I was in the living room walking when I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. That's what happens when I don't listen to my doctor. Dammit. "ahhhhh!" I yelled. Harry grabbed my hand and Donna rushed over because she knew what was going on. "Jack. Breathe. Is it your head and leg too?" Donna asked. "Yea!" I yelled back. You see. I broke my leg and I as I fell I broke my ankle and hit my head HARD on the basketball court and got a concussion. Once my head, leg, or ankle hurts I'm supposed to sit or lay down. But I didn't follow the rules and that's what happens. "Donna! Get waway! You cannot talk to him! He's one of the losers!" Kim said. Ok. I'll admit it. When she said that. It felt like I've been stabbed. Which has happened before but this one felt worse. Way worse. Donna unwillingly backe away and Jerry and Damien put my arms around their shoulders and put me in the car and we went to damions house. I put all my stuff in the room I was gonna stay in and fell right asleep. Dreaming of the beautiful but pretty bitchy Kim.

The end! 5 reviews to continue! The only reason I haven't uploaded in a while is cause I was in Tampa Bay, Florida! Got back today ( Sunday, April, 14 at around 6 pm mg time. Idk where you guys live. But the time i got back was 6 pm Indiana time!)


	10. She still likes you, Jack

Jack POV/

ahhh... I woke up and I had a really comfy bed. No lie. I walked downstairs after I got dressed and saw Mrs. Wright, but she hates being called that. So I call her Jen. "Hey Jen! Thanks for letting me stay! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a walk!" I exclaimed.

"Of course not jack! You have a lot of things on your plate don't you?" She asked.

"Ummmmm... Y-yea. H-h-how did you know exactly?" I responded.

"I've known you since you were born, Jack. I know everything about you."

"oh ya? Prove it Jen. It ON!" I said.

"Your favorite fast food place is Burger King, your obsessed with green, music, walking, and skating clears you head, you were born August 27 at 7:05 AM. Need I go on!?" she replied really fast.

"touché..." I said and walked out the door. I brought my line green Beats by Dr. Dre and my iPhone. I just walked until I was at a part of the strip mall. I saw, of course, Kim, Donna, and Kim's posse. Yay! They kept looking at me. I looked to my left and saw HIM running towards me. Not my dad. T-. He threw a punch, interrupting my thoughts. I caught it. Surprising Kim and her posse. We fought until I flipped him over me and he fell to the ground in pain. Just then Jerry came up. "Tyler? Get lost before we call the cops. Go to Maryland." he said. Another one of my dads friends. Sure enough he booked it away from us, screaming. Yup. He was drunk. I looked at Kim and they were staring at me, shocked. I winked and walked into the dojo. "Hey Rudy!" I told the short man standing there yelling at tootsie because she ate his phone. Again.

Kim POV/

wow. Jack is good at karate. And he's really hot too. Just then my 13 year old neighbor and family friend came up to us. Jack met her a few times. "Where's Jack?!" she exclaimed, smiling like an idiot. "In that thingy they call a dojo. Why? Do you have a crushy-wushy?" I asked. "Nooooooo? Whatt? Th-that's c-c-crazy!" She said. "Uhh-huh. I'm sure you don't, Jessica. Besides, you're 4 years apart. He's 17 your 13. Never. Gonna. Happen." I said. "Well, I'm still gonna try. I mean, it's possible. right!?" She asked. "Nope. He's mine! And you know that I was scared to tell people we were dating so I was rude to him. I broke up with bridge because that didn't make jack jealous. What else do I do?" I wondered out loud. I heard a chorus of yes's because they all think I'm perfect for him. He finally walked out, arguing with some girl. They better not be dating. No one steals my man.

Jack POV/

"No Julie! You cannot tell Kim about my dyslexia and ADHD! We don't even talk anymore." I stated, sad that we didn't talk. "Come on! You like her right?" "yea. But come on. She has Brody." I replied. "They broke up." "good. He wasn't really competition." I said popping my collar. "well we need a plan. Because I know she likes you. Grace just texted me a video of her admiting it. She changed! You changed her! I told you. Lives can change, Jack. Now grace and I are gonna get you and Kim alone got it?" She told me. "uhh. Yea I g-" I started but she was gone. "ok?" I asked to Myself. "When I look at you, it's like a getaway, I can feel the sun shining on my face." I sang quietly to myself as I walked away.


	11. Back together?

Jack POV/

I was going to talk to Kim, Julie, and Kim's posse when I hear about 100 girls scream. I noticed Jerry and Damien were behind me. We have each other the same look and automatically knew what it was. Fans. smiles crept onto our faces. "HOLLYWOOD ENDING!" A girl screamed and pointed to us 3. This may be painful but as they were running I had an idea. "BIG ROB!" Kim and everybody around her looked at us like we had three heads. immediately our tour bus rolled up with big Rob, and several other bodyguards. The girls immediately ran towards us. We signed autographs and took pictures. "Sing a song!" They kept chanting. "Ok. Ok. Ok! We will sing ummmmm.. Jack?" Jerry asked. "uh. Heartattack by Demi Lovato. But a dude version. Haha!" I laughed.

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out to the world

Never said yes to the right girl

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Barbie doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a guy

Wear nice clothes and comb my hair

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other girls

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a guy

Buy you drinks and take you out

For you, make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)"

we sang. We had to change up the lyrics but it worked. Everyone clapped and cheered. Even Kim. The place soon e learned out and I walked to Damien's house with him and Jerry. "Ummmm guys! Our house is infested with bees at the moment and won't be better in two weeks. So Damien is staying at Jerry's and Jack you are staying at Kim's!" Mrs. Wright, or Jen, told us. "Ok!" We all said. We found Damien's stuff in a suitcase in the lawn and my stuff on the lawn too. We threw everything in my line green mustang and took off. I dropped damien and Jerry off at Jerry's house with Damien's suitcases. Then I took off to Kim's. sure enough, Kim was there sitting, waiting for me on the couch. "Hey Kim!" I exclaimed, putting my suitcases on the floor. "Jack, I'm really sorry. I was embarrassed of you for some idiotic reason. But, I just found out I'd still have the same popularity if I dated you. But, honestly, now. I don't really care about that. I care about..you." she told me. I leaned in and kissed her, that later turning into a make-out session. "I love you. My friends don't care, I don't care, and I don't think you do either. As long as we have each other." she told me after we were done and laying on the couch. "I love you. And you're right. As long as I have you and you're happy. And I can't believe it took us this long to realize it." I replied. "Exactly. And tomorrow you and your friends, and Me and my friends are sitting at my lunch table. I got us all a huge one. So we can all have it. And my friends and I will do it even if it changes our rep, or popularity. They never really cared about that." she said back. "I know Kimmy. You said that about a million times, babe." I said chucking. "Haha very funny." she said mocking me. He soon fell asleep and I was asleep just thinking how I'd break the news about my dyslexia and ADHD to her...


	12. Pretty Brown Eyes

Jack POV/

The next day at school

"Jack!" Kim said. "Hey Kimmy! What's up babe?!" I replied to my amazing girlfriend. "Nothinnnnnnn! Just chillin" She replied. We kissed and walked to Math holding hands. We walked in and no surprise, Tobin sat next to me. Her and Kim currently hating each other. She won't stop calling my phone or leave me alone. "Hey Jackie!" She exclaimed. Oh shit. "What donna?!" I stated, angrily. "So...do you wanna come over tonight and...'study'" She asked, putting quotation marks around study with her hands. "Donna, your chance is gone. I'm over you. I have a new girlfriend." I told her. You see, last night the popularities changed. Donna was the school slut and Kim and her posse were medium, like me and my friends. (Like it is in the kickin it series pretty much) Everything was way better. "Your with HER now? You know we were together for 2 years! I know your secrets. I know your PAST! Ha! I got it!" The. She scribbled in her notebook and went over to her friends. "Umm. 2 years!? And what secrets?! WHAT PAST JACK?!" Kim yelled, turning Mr. Schuester's attention to us two. Mr. Schuster walked up to us and said, "Kim, I know you're dating Jack but he has gone through A LOT that you don't know about." "Can't you just tell me?!" Kim asked. "Mr. Schue? Can you give us a minute?" "sure just go in the hall." he replied. We walked in the hall and I turned to face Kim. I told her MY WHOLE past and my dyslexi and ADHD. "Wow." was all she could say. "...yeah..." I breathed. "I love you." "I love you, too." I replied and we kissed for approximately 3 minutes. "Sooo you NVER found out you had it?" Kim questioned as the bell rand and kids ran out of the classes. "Uh nope. I had no clue. I mean Rudy knew that I had SOMETHING and even Jerry knew. I can't believe I didn't notice. I mean I'm more stupid then them anyways though." I replied. "Oh but jack. You're not stupid." She tol me, kissing me after. "I don't know Kimmy. But you may need to keep an eye on Donna. She's kinda been up my ass about us getting back together and stuff. She won't leave me alone." I told her. "Oh. Don't worry. I got it all planned out." she said mischievously.

Ugh. I plopped on my day after a hard core practice. Kim and a couple of her friends joined the dojo. I couldn't stop thinking about Kim and her pretty brown eyes. So I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few cords and came up with a song within an hour. It was 6 pm so I called the band and Gustavo. We met up at the studio and I showed them the song. We made it an upbeat song and got the beat, made up a little dance and now we are ready to record it. I started off.

"I like this right here….

This girl she came round the corner  
Looking like a model  
Magazine figure  
She was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair  
She was fly as a bird  
First time ever  
I was lost for words  
Felt so right  
Just couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight  
If that exists at all  
I couldn't move  
Felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

This girl she was a little hottie  
She knows she's got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song make her move that body  
She's dancing all night long  
I could tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you

(Jack Rap)

Hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don'tcha ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had no surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party  
I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys  
So jump in my car  
Sit back, relax  
Australia's kinda far

(them singing)

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?  
And I said  
Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Whatcha doing later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spent a minute with you?

Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit  
A little bit of time with you"

Then we saw Kim was watching. We were left alone. Well kinda. it was pretty loud so we just talked like we were alone. "That was for you Kimmy." I told her. "I know." She kissed me. It was long and passionate. "I love you Jackie." she stated hugging me. "I love you but really Kimmy? That's the best you can come up with?" I asked kinda mad but it was pretty cute. "Well, you call me Kimmy. So now we're even Jackie." She replied. We kissed once again and we all walked home together.

The end.

If you want the name of the song and the artist that I used just PM or ask in reviews. I don't own this song or kickin it. I only own any OC's I may put in this story.


	13. Ummmmm ANDERSON!

I don't own kickin it. The dog was pretty brown eyes by cody simpson

Jack POV/

"JACK!" Kim screamed, hitting me repeatedly with a pillow. She was sitting on me hitting me ferociously with a pillow. "Jeez Kimmy! It's 12 pm! What do you want?!" I yelled back. "Ummm hello you idiot! It's 12 in the fucking afternoon! Duhh!" She informed me. "Oh shit!" I said. I got ready and have her a kiss. I hoped into my mustang and blasted away to Rocque Records. "Guys, sorry I'm late." I said walking into the studio where Gustavo, Jerry, Damien, and everyone else was there. "Jack it's only 30 minutes. It's a new record." Kelly, Gustavo's assistant, told me. "True. OK. I have the song ready." I exclaimed and told the band what to play. They started playing.

"Make you love me again  
Make you love me again

Think a girl's at the door  
And they all wanna roll, wanna roll, but I gotta say no  
One girl that I'm looking for, there she go  
I knew you'd be back for another round  
Give me a chance to lay it down

The night is young  
We having fun  
Show me love, hit me up  
You're so beautiful

When we dance  
Heaven opens up  
Girl I just thought that I should let you know

[Chorus]  
Baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)  
Imma make you love me again

Tell me what you like on the floor, on the floor  
All night what you wanna do  
Every girl that talk to you, on to you  
I knew you'd be back for another round  
The way that you moves just knocks me down, oh girl

The night is young  
We having fun  
Show me love, hit me up  
You're so beautiful

When we dance  
Heaven opens up  
Girl I just thought that I should let you know

[Chorus]  
Baby, baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again)  
Imma make you love me again  
Imma make you love me again

Baby, when the night is gonna let you go  
But I promise you'll be back for more  
I wanna touch you like I did before  
So baby take my hand, take my hand

Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again (make you love me again love me again)  
Imma make you love me again

Ey ey  
Love me again  
Ey Ey  
Love me again  
Ey Ey  
Love me again  
(make you love me again love me again)"

"Great Jack! I think we found out our new single! Just let me add everything in it and you guys can make an announcement on Facebook, Instagram, Keek, and Twitter. Or whatever you guys have nowadays." Gustavo said. He's surprisingly in a pretty good mood. "Dude, how many followers dbayou have, Jack?!" Damien asked, looking over my shoulder. "Umm on Twitter I have 2.3 million, same on Instagram. On Facebook the whole band has 1.9 million likes, on keek I have 1.7 follower things. On my private Facebook it's only the people I know. I don't have any random people as friends tho." I replied, he made an "oh" shape with his mouth. (If that makes sense at all. LMAO.) We were walking out heading to our cars when a girl with brown hair and baby blue eyes came up to me. She kinda looks like me. But that's impossible. She's a fan. She has our band shirt on. "Hi! Jack!" She said smiling and hugging us. "Hi! What's your name?" I asked. Man she looks familiar. "I'm Lauren Anderson..." She replied. "Wait ANDERSON?!" All three of us shouted at once. "Yup...I'm a huge fan...I also happen to be your sister, Jack. But don't worry. I only think Damien's hot. No offense. But it's nice to finally meet me big bro!" She told me, excitingly. We all just stood there, shocked, with our mouths open. As she gave me a hug. I had THE FLASHBACK again. Uh-oh.


	14. New house, another sleepover

JACK POV/

_He was repeatedly hitting me with a baseball bat. He wouldn't stop. I was 11. My sister was 9. She was sitting in the corner. My step mom was in the other corner. He walked over to my sister with a gun. He was talking. The last time he attempted to slap her. I stabbed him. He walked over to her, screaming. I got up, and tackled him. "Go! Get her out if here!" I yelled at my step mom. "No! Jackie! Please!" My sister yelled "GO!" I screamed. My step mom dragged her out. I never saw her again. _

jack POV/

"Ummmmm Jack?" She stated, waving her hand in my face. "I thought I would never see you again!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug that was interrupted by Kim. "Uhh jack? Are you cheating on me right now?!" Kim asked, getting kinda sassy. "What?! No this i-" I started. "Save it, Jack." Kim replied, cutting me off.

"uhh Kim, right?" Lauren asked. "Yea?" Kim said turning around, probably wondering why she knew her name. "I'm just Jack's sister...long...lost sister." She said, hugging me again. "Thanks...for getting me outta there...alive. I was so excited when I saw you in a concert. I got tickets cause I saw it was you." She whispered in my ear. "Ohhhhhh... sorry baby!" She said, giving me a kiss. "ewwww GROSS!" Lauren exclaimed, looking away.

"Sorry." I replied, smirking. "Whatever. Lets go get something to eat." Jerry replied.

"Hey, where is Lauren gonna stay?" Damien asked. "Oh yea! About that. Gustavo just bought a house for me. So Lauren can move in. The house is bigger than Kim's. it has an indoor hot tub and pool. It's on the same street as Kim though." I replied. "Oh! Swag, yo. You guys missed it! Me and Damien-" Jerry started. "Damien and I." Milton stated, matter-of-factly. "Same swagg yo!" Jerry exclaimed. Milton just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go to fallaphel Phils?" Jerry asked, getting off track. I grabbed Kimmy's hand and we all walked over to Phil's.

After we ate we decided to go to my new house. I opened the door and it was AMAZING. There was an indoor hot tub and pool, an arcade room, a humongous kitchen, 10 regular rooms with king sized beds and everything you can imagine in a room, a music room, a basketball court, soccer field, and football field, and many more. (I know it seems VERY IMPOSSIBLE but hey! I'm just dreaming! Just go with it! Lmao!) "Damnnnnnnn." Damien remarked. "Hell yea! Woo! Swaggg!" Jerry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I know. It's enormous. It doesn't look this big from the outside. Dude the football Field, soccer field, and basketball court even have stands!" Milton stated. "I know! We could have a legit game. All the stadiums and courts are full sized!" Jack replied to Milton. "Hey guys! Me, Kim, grace, and Julie were thinking if we could have a sleepover for thee week. Cause we are off of school for two weeks for spring break!" Lauren said. "Umm again! Kim, Grace, Julie, AND I!" Milton said once more, matter-of-factly. "Oh whatever!" Lauren yelled, clearly annoyed. "Ok! Sounds good!" Jack replied. "Wait...who's in what rooms?" Milton asked. "Kim and JACK! Obviously! Jerry and Grace, Milton and Julie, and me and Damien." Lauren stated. "Okay but AGAIN DAMIEN AND I! GET IT RIGHT PEOPLE!" Milton yelled again and still matter-of-factly. "Dude! Does it bother you that much?!" Lauren asked, still clearly annoyed. "Yes." "REALLY! WELL M-" Lauren started but jack cut her off. "EXCUSE ME," He screamed, "for the 50th time! Lets go to bed!" Jack said. "Agreed!" Kim said smilin. And they all went upstairs.


	15. It was the best thing for us

Okay guys. Last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! And if you're wondering why I ended jack Anderson's secret talent and other stories. Well, it's cause of reviews. I'm ending this one and I may make a sequel. I have an idea. It's gonna be epic. But pm me if you have an idea or review an idea for the sequel. Also review and get me to 115 reviews for a sequel. Reviews must be thoughtful please!

Jack pov/

After Kim and I got in our pjs we layed down. "Jack, thanks for saving me from that hellhole. I finally found myself." Kim told me.

"your welcome." I gave her a smile that I knew drove her crazy.

(big time skip to next day at night.)

"this sleepover has been really fun!" Jerry said giving his signature woooo!

"Let's sing a song guys!" Damien said.

"alright!" we agreed.

"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

We all sang it together. "Guys... I really love you. I think moving into Kim's house was the best thing for us." I stated. "Group hug!" yelled Lauren. We all hugged. I really love this group.


End file.
